Dead Teens
by TroubleInWoodsboro
Summary: Gay teenager, Jesse Darko lives in Bon Temps, Louisiana. He meets teenage vampire, Paxton Tucker whom he has a lot in common with. But mixing with vampires comes with a price, as Jesse will soon learn.
1. The Blonde & The Vampire

**Chapter One**

The blonde girl and the vampire walked hand and hand through the woods.

The vampire was 127 years older than the 17 year old blonde girl. She knew his real age, but others knew him to be the same age as her. His name was Adam, her name was Jules.

"Stop it." she giggled as he nuzzled the side of her neck with his mouth. His fangs scraped her skin lightly. It made her feel good. Even though she said it, she didn't want him to stop.

He dropped her hand and gently pushed her against a tree, kissing her deeply.

His cold hands moved up towards her shirt and he undone the first button.

"No, not out here." she said.

"But why? You love doing it in the woods." Adam replied.

"But it's chilly. We can go back to my place."

"Your parents aren't home?"

"They're at dinner. It's their anniversary."

Adam moved his hands down to her butt as they continued to kiss. Her hands moved down to his crotch.

Grabbing her suddenly by the arms, he pushed her down to the forest floor and lay down on top of her.

"No, I said _not _out here!" she protested, pushing against his strong, muscular chest.

Her heart fluttered.

His muscularity is one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

They met the previous year. She and her father had had a big fight and she had run away. She met him in the woods. She was afraid of him at first, but that disappeared after their second date. He handled her with care and only drank from her when she allowed him to. Her parents didn't know she was dating a vampire. It was hard to cover up the bite marks on her neck.

He looked at her with his bright, blue eyes. Whenever she protested to something she didn't want to do, he always put on the puppy dog eyes. She always thought it was easy for him to glamour her, but he promised that he never would. But for all she knew, he was lying about it. After-all, she wouldn't remember.

But she trusted him.

With her life.

She gave in.

"Okay." she grinned. "But be fast."

He started kissing her almost immediately. Their tongues twisted and intertwined.

A _snap _of a twig off to Jules's left caught her attention and she turned her head, stopping Adam.

"Did you hear that?" she said.

"What?" he replied.

They listened.

There was nothing.

"It was probably just an animal." he smiled down at her.

She smiled back at him, but something inside her didn't convince her fully.

They started kissing again.

Jules pulled off his coat and threw it to the side. She grabbed his shirt tightly in her hands and ripped it off his body, also tossing it to the side. His pale abs were illuminated under the moon above him. She went weak at the knees and started kissing his chest as he undone her shirt.

She shivered in the cold.

Something behind Adam caught her eyes.

She widened her eyes and opened her mouth to warn him, but it was too late.

The wooden stake was plunged into his back and out through his chest. He roared out as he exploded into a disgusting red goo.

Jules screamed as his blood and guts splattered all over her, some of it landing in her open mouth.

She spat it out and scrambled backwards, screaming and crying.

She opened her eyes and saw her attacker.

He was wearing a black hoodie, the bloody stake held tightly in his bloody hand.

He ran at her, raising his weapon high above his head and he plunged it down into her stomach.

She gasped in pain, looking up into the eyes of her attacker.

Her vision was blurry. She couldn't make out his face. The fact that it was dark also contributed to the problem.

"W-Why?" she trembled.

"Don't you know?" he replied. "Mixing with vampires can come with a price!"

He pulled the stake from her stomach.

She looked down at the blood running from her wound.

He brought the stake back down twice into her chest and less than twenty seconds later, she was as dead as a doornail.


	2. Jesse Darko

**Chapter Two**

On the other side of town, 16 year old Jesse Darko was spread out on his bed with his Mac on his lap. He was getting really tired. It was 11:38pm. And he was horny.

He pulled up the Google homepage and typed in the name of his favourite porn website.

Then, there was a knock at his door.

He quickly closed the window and sat upright on the bed.

The door opened and his mother walked in.

"You're still up? C'mon, get to bed. You have school tomorrow." she said, turning off the TV which sat at the foot of his bed.

"Okay, okay." he closed over the laptop and put it down on the floor beside him.

His mother smiled at him, "Are you okay? You've been acting strange lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine." he assured her with a small smile.

"You've been much quiet recently. You know you can talk to me. About _anything_."

"I know."

She smiled at him again and he smiled back.

"Well, goodnight. I love you." she said.

"Love you." he replied.

She left and shut the door behind her.

Jesse lifted the covers on his bed and crawled underneath them. His bare legs were brushed by the coolness of the duvet.

He stared out his window at the moon.

Jesse was gay.

He's known he was gay since he was thirteen.

And only he knew.

His friends didn't know, none of his family knew. Just him.

He was scared to come out. He knew his mom was a very accepting person, but he was still terrified. Coming out for anyone is a terrifying experience.

He had been acting strange recently because he'd been toying around with the idea of coming out in his head. What if his mom wasn't accepting and kicked him out? What if his mom was fine, but his friends weren't?

His stomach churned at the thought.

But tomorrow was Friday.

Last day of school before a long deserved weekend after a hard week.

He closed his eyes and less than two minutes later, he was in a deep sleep.


End file.
